Many telecommunication service providers subsidize purchase of mobile communication devices by their subscribers. Instead of selling mobile communication devices for full price to potential subscribers, telecommunication service providers may subsidize the mobile communication devices and sell the device at a reduced rate to entice potential subscribers to purchase their services and/or products. When potential subscribers finally purchase the mobile communication device and become subscribers, the subsidized mobile communication device that is sold to them is a device in a locked state. When the mobile communication device is in a locked state, it is unable to communicatively couple with any other radio access networks of telecommunication service providers. If the device were unlocked, it would be able to communicatively couple with radio access networks of other telecommunications service providers, and the subsidy payback potential might be reduced or eliminated for the provider. If a subscriber wishes to travel abroad, subscribers may request that his or her telecommunications service provider unlock the mobile communication device.